Training Regimen
by butch4butch
Summary: A Butch4Butch take on Tex/Sister. Sister is actually a baby dyke named Jack, and Tex takes it upon herself to whip her into shape at the gym. Jack has some feelings about it that she takes care of in the shower, and Tex joins to help.


So I've landed in this godforsaken canyon in the middle of nowhere to serve a corrupt military regime. Grif is mad at me, of course. But worse than that, he's _embarrassed _of me, so he pretends that I'm some blonde bimbo with huge tits, too dumb for a name, so everyone calls me "Sister."

The truth is that I'm a scrawny, flat-chested baby dyke with short brown hair. You can call me Jack.

I've been in Blood Gulch for four months now, and it's hot, boring, and pointless. The only thing catching my eye around here has been… Tex.

Fucking hell. Tex. She's a hot-headed, aloof, arrogant sonofabitch, but fuck me if she isn't the hottest butch I've ever seen. Her rippling muscles, her strong jaw, her military cut dark hair, that stupid smirk on her lips that never blooms into a full smile.

She's everything I want to be as a butch. Instead I'm just a little baby butch, soft butch, butch boi, whatever.

This was never more apparent to me than the day that I found her doing maintenance on the Warthog. Tight white tank top, cargo shorts, sweating and grunting, covered in grease, leaning over the hood. My mouth went dry. She looked up at my approach and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Hey kid. Here to help?" She's always calling me kid.

"Afraid I won't be much help," I shrugged. "I don't know anything about cars."

"Jesus, kid," she rolled her eyes. "How'd they even let you in the military?"

"Fuck if I know. Looking for warm bodies, I guess. I barely even passed the physical."

At this, she looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow. I swallowed.

"Now _that_," she said, returning to her work on the hood, "is something we can work on."

"Um, what?"

"We can train you and get you in better shape," she said matter-of-factly. "Hit the gym today and do some push-ups, and we'll start you on a training regimen tomorrow."

I gaped at her.

She looked up from her work again. "Any questions?"

I was literally too dumbstruck to say anything. I just shook my head. Later, I had many questions. Such as, _why?_ And also, _WHY?_ Nothing ever happens in this stupid canyon. What the fuck do I need to be in shape for? Why do I need to be sweaty and gross and sore and tired for _nothing_?

"Great," she replied, her face neutral. "See you tomorrow at 0800."

So I left. And I went to the gym. And I did a pathetic number of push-ups before I collapsed on the floor. What the fuck did I just get myself into?

The next morning, at 8:00am - as regular people say - I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and trudged to the gym, where Tex was waiting for me in a sports bra, running shorts, and a frown.

"You're late," she deadpanned.

"What? It's like 8:01."

"And that's one minute _late_. We'll start with the treadmill to warm up, then strength training, and finish with combat training. And tomorrow, you will be _on time_. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said, a little sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow but ignored my snark.

So that, dear reader, is how I came to spend every day with Tex getting hot and sweaty in the most boring way possible. The first workout was humiliating, but Tex chuckled kindly at my attempt. As time went on, the running and weight-lifting became easier, and I gradually learned the basics of hand to hand combat on the sparring mat.

Being pinned to the mat by her muscular body every day gave me… feelings. The kind of feelings that I took care of with a cold shower.

Tex always grabbed the first shower after our training sessions. I was happy to lie on the mat in a puddle of sweat while I waited, trying to catch my breath and trying not to think about a naked Tex a few feet away in the single shower stall. Trying not to think about how her body rippled during our sparring sessions, skillfully dodging my attacks, her abs - _her abs_ \- flexing as her body twisted… Her hot breath on my face as she pinned me by my wrists, smirking and murmuring "Nice try, kid." That goddamn smirk. I want to wipe it off her face.

Something new happened in today's session. For once, I got the better of her, swiping her feet with my leg and pinning her when she fell. I grinned at the image of her below me, feeling victorious. The feeling lasted for a second, as she quickly flipped me over.

So here we are, me pinned to the floor, breathing hard, a hot muscular woman smirking down at me, small beads of sweat on her forehead. I make the mistake of looking down at her body, catching a glimpse of her cleavage beneath her sports bra, and she's so fucking sexy that I have to close my eyes and let my head fall back to the mat.

"Nice try, kid," she teases. I groan.

"You fucker," I call to her retreating form.

She laughs. "Maybe next time, kid."

I hear the shower turn on and I reach for a long gulp of water. Fuck.

I catch my breath and do cool down stretches for a few minutes, definitely not thinking about Tex's thick body on top of mine, or the sounds of her grunts and groans while she works out, or how it would feel for her smirking lips to meet mine in a searing kiss… Yep. Definitely not thinking about that.

The water shuts off and she calls, "All yours, kid." She walks away with a towel around her waist and another over her shoulders, just covering her chest. So butch.

"You know we're like, the same age, right?" I yell after her. She just laughs. God dammit.

I strip and step in the shower stall, let the cold water take the heat out of my tired body. My muscles are tight and sore from weeks of daily training, and I think about how good it would feel for a pair of strong hands to slowly massage the knots out of my muscles, maybe work their way down to my ass and my thighs, one hand teasing a nipple and the other teasing between my legs…

Before I can think of the many, many reasons this is a bad idea, my left hand is stroking my breast and my right hand is rubbing my throbbing, wet pussy. "Fuck," I whimper, slipping a finger in, letting my eyes slide closed. I let my hips rock into my hand and slip in a second finger. A moan escapes my lips. Oh fuck, I think. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. It feels so good and I need this release.

Then I hear: "Hey, I just forgot my - oh shit."

My eyes fly open. There's Tex, wearing a pair of shorts, towel still on her shoulders, hair wet. Her body is rigid, frozen in place. She's gaping at me and I'm gaping at her. I've stopped whimpering and grinding on my hand, but my fingers are still inside me and my other hand is still on my chest.

"Oh my god," I yelp. I finally move my hands to cover my face in embarrassment. "Please just… forget you ever saw anything. Jesus. Fuck." I'm stammering, but what the fuck else is there to do?

"Now don't stop on my account, kid," she says with that slow arrogance. She's walking towards me, and now I'm the one frozen in place. Her voice is husky and she's standing in front of me. I want to move to cover my naked body, but she has my wrists in her hands and she's slowly guiding them back to where they just were. "You were in the middle of something, and I hate to interrupt."

Her eyes are heavy with lust, and it sends a spark straight through my body down to my throbbing core. I stare back at her while her hands encourage me to keep touching myself. "Do you want this?" she asks quietly. I swallow and nod, entranced by her gaze.

"Is this how you like to fuck yourself?" she asks. I whimper and nod again, my eyes fluttering closed as my fingers slip back inside me and my hips resume their movement. I'm so much more wet and needy now. "Fuck," she murmurs to herself. Her hand moves against my fingers, making me fuck myself faster, and I moan loudly. She groans in response.

"What do you think about while you fuck yourself?" she asks, her voice deep and breathy.

I open my eyes to answer her. "You."

She pulls away, and for a second I think I've said something wrong, until I see her towel and shorts drop, and she's back on my body in an instant, this time pinning me to the shower wall with my wrists above my head. The lukewarm water slides over our naked bodies.

"You dirty little boi," she growls. "All this time, you've been thinking about me fucking you?"

I nod and moan yes.

"Thinking about my fingers inside your tight, wet pussy?" Her fingers tease my entrance. I nod eagerly. She slips a thick finger inside me and I moan _yes, yes, please fuck me, fuck, yes, fuck me,_ and to my delight she fingers me harder and faster with my wrists still pinned above me. Like I've imagined her taking me on the sparring mat dozens of times.

My moans echo in the small shower stall and she's muttering about what a dirty slut I am. It's making me wetter and she slips in a second finger. "Fuuuuck," I moan.

I try to pull my hands free, to grab onto her hair or her shoulders or _something_, but she pins them back down with ease, continuing her relentless pace of fingerfucking me.

"Do you like my fingers in your pussy, dirty boi?" _Yeah_. "Do you want to cum on my fingers like a little slut?" _Yeah._

Watching her face while she fucks me is something else. Those dirty words fall from her lips so easily in that deep, husky voice. Her eyes are glazed over in lust and she watches my body buck into her hand, trails her gaze back up to my eyes. This aloof, cold woman is suddenly blazing with heat under her skin and letting it all show on her face.

"Fuck, Tex," I whimper. "You feel so good." My eyes flicker to her lips, so close to mine. "Kiss me," I say, but it comes out as more of a question.

She presses closer into me, her thigh pressed firmly between my legs, her thumb teasing my clit. Her tongue flicks out to tease my lips and she pulls back and smirks when I whimper. That goddamn smirk. I must look so desperate and needy right now. Probably because I am.

She indulges me with a full, proper kiss, our lips moving together, then tongues. I moan into her mouth, dizzy from the pleasure of her kiss and the stimulation of her hand. I kiss her back harder, grind on her hand more frantically. I'm getting close.

"Fuck -" I gasp. "Oh fuck. Ohh fuck. Don't stop fucking me. Ohh. Don't stop. Don't stop."

She brings her lips and tongue to my neck while I continue to beg. My hips are bucking wildly on her hand and my moaning is obscene.

"Cum for me, Jack," she murmurs in my ear. Hearing my name in her husky voice is what sends me over the edge. I cum loudly, surrendering to the waves of pleasure, held upright only by Tex's strong hands. As the pleasure fades, she releases my pinned wrists and I collapse onto her body. The water's run cold and she turns it off.

I grip the small tuft of hair on her head and kiss her eagerly, sloppily, still letting out little whimpers and moans. She pulls her fingers from my slick cunt and brings them to my lips, and I happily lick them clean, making eye contact while I greedily suck her fingers. She groans.

I pull her fingers from my mouth and grin at her, the smirk finally wiped from her mouth.

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
